


genuine

by robsunnies



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk how to tag, let the bastard men be in love!!!!, mac is a good boyfriend and dennis is in love, sappy! and cute!, song fic? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robsunnies/pseuds/robsunnies
Summary: dennis is secretly a soft boy and has a realization about his feelings





	genuine

and just like that, mac was asleep.  
mac was such a light sleeper. really all it took was for dennis to run his fingers through his hair for a couple minutes and boom. out like a light. 

he was so beautiful when he slept.  
dennis adoringly watched macs sleepy face. his long, dark eyelashes rest on his lightly freckled cheeks, lips slightly parted. watching as his chest slowly rose and fell with each breath he took. 

dennis felt his own chest grow with emotion. an emotion he can’t name. he knows the rest of the gang shits of him for “not having any feelings” but dennis is full of feelings. big feelings. mac knows this. mac is always there to help him through anything he's feeling. except for this one. he cant know about this one. it’s too.... it's too vulnerable, too precious. 

dennis slowly removes his hand from macs hair and ever so gently moves his arm off macs waist. no movement from him, so far so good. he took the covers off himself and was instantly hit with the coolness of their room. dennis grimaced once he started to make his way off the bed, he prayed to whatever god mac prayed to that mac wouldn't wake up. he didn't. once dennis was completely off the bed, he let out a quiet sigh of relief. he made his way over to his dresser and opened the first drawer. he dug around a little bit looking for it, and oh! he found it.  
he pulled out his old ipod and headphones from its hiding spot.

he doesn't know why it eventually turned into a little secret he kept from mac, it wasn't like he was doing anything bad. 

but there was a vulnerable aspect to it. if mac knew what he did, he would never hear the end of it. 

he turned it on, to dennis’ surprise, it still had battery. he plugged in the headphones and scrolled through his playlists. he had playlists for just about everything he could possibly feel, the music helped dennis understand himself and the raging storms he felt. he’s had this ipod for years and the names he’d given them always amused him. 

“fuck u mac”  
for when he was angry with mac. 

“dee you bitch leave me alone”  
for when he had to remind himself that dee was actually the worst and needed to stop trying to inject herself into his life. 

“cats meusik”  
ah. charlies playlist. 

"stuck in traffic and mac is getting bored and annoyed"  
self-explanatory, really.

some were simply titled with names. that persons favorite mix. 

and others.... others had ugly names. ones dennis won't bring himself to read. no, he's better than this. he’s doing so much fucking better, his heart aches for past dennis. one who was so damaging to others and himself. 

he quickly pushes those thoughts aside and finds what he's looking for. a playlist simply titled “m.” with a heart emoji accompanying it. 

__

_**SHUFFLE PLAY** _

__****

__

_Baby, I'm yours_  
_And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,_  
_Yours until the rivers all run dry  
_In other words, until I die...__

____

he feels like a goddamn teenager, having music dictate certain points of his life. but at the same time, he doesn't care. he lets himself get carried away. 

sometimes he’ll pop in his earbuds and clean their room up a little bit. or he’ll go and wash some of the dishes mac is “letting soak” in the kitchen sink. or he’ll sit on the bathroom counter playing around with a new contour routine. he doesn't do that last one often, he knows mac loves him the way he is. he does, right? 

other times he’ll sit next to mac while he's asleep, quietly singing to him and carding through his hair. 

he settles for laying on the couch, just lying there and letting the music manifest itself in him. letting the emotion of the song absorb into him. their wood floor against dennis’ bare feet feels cold and sends shivers up his body. he wraps himself up with the blanket that he and mac shared earlier from when they watched Predator. it still smelled like mac. he glanced around the living room. it looked.. peaceful. he felt his soul at rest. dennis left their bedroom door slightly ajar, which was a dumb move because he wouldn’t be able to hear anyone over the sound of his music, but he decided to keep it that way, he wasn't about to get up and shut it. 

the next song started and the soft sound of the drums and guitar make his eyes flutter to a shut. 

_Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,_  
_And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,_  
_It's been so long, it's been so long, you must be fireproof,  
_'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do...__

he smiled as he mouthed along to the words. he thinks of mac. his boyfriend. the one he's meant to be with. mac really is the one. has been by his side for so long. his heart feels... gushy. not in a way that would require any medical attention but. in a way that... dennis struggles to put a name on. 

as the song comes to a finish, he thinks he hears macs voice call out for him. 

“den?”

probably nothing. mac’s peacefully asleep. he took one of his earphones out just in case he heard anything again, probably just some side effect from his meds. 

“baby?”

huh. okay so mac was definitely awake and there was a tinge of worry in his voice. he opened his eyes and saw mac rush out of the room. mac instantly kneeled by dennis on the couch. 

“den, you okay? you weren’t in bed when i woke up and i-“ 

dennis cut him off by planting a soft kiss on the corner of macs mouth. 

“shh...”, that removes some of the tension is macs shoulders, “its okay baby, im fine...” 

hes smiling, dennis is smiling wide and kissing his boyfriend. 

“you worry too much, honey”

mac looks at dennis and plants a small kiss on his nose

“it's my job to. besides, what’re you doing up? it's late.” 

dennis is thankful mac hasn't noticed the earbuds yet. he doesn't want to share this little intimate part of himself with mac. not yet. he discretely tucks the ipod into the waistband of his pajama pants with his left hand, he cradles macs face with his right to distract him for just a couple seconds. 

“couldn't sleep, so i came out here for a bit. but we can go back to bed now.”

mac carries him to the room bridal style. dennis rolls his eyes, of course, he takes advantage of any moment in which he can demonstrate how strong he is now. he gives him another kiss and that's when it clicks. 

its love. genuine love. dennis is in love with mac. 

_You're my four leaf clover_  
_I'm so in love, so in love_  
_There's no one above up above  
_Forever's a long time, yes_ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> songs used:  
> baby im yours - arctic monkeys  
> fireproof - one direction  
> japanese denim - daniel caesar
> 
> \-------------------  
> for some reason the italics werent working with me so the last lines of the lyrics are normal font umm its 4am i dont wanna deal with it anymore so.  
> this idea was stuck in my head and i could not sleep until i got it out of my system, hopefully its not too horrible sjfsnjfn  
> plz let me know if there are any mistakes i wrote this in like an hour with little to no proofreading


End file.
